Liar, Liar
by Incognito Temptation
Summary: [SaiSaku, SasuSaku.] She made a promise at the gates when they were twelve years old. When he returns, he finds her breaking it. [Pointless drabble]


Liar, liar

**Author's Notes: **Yay for drabbles and a newfound adoration of SaiSaku!!_  
_

* * *

In the perfect world he'd often dreamed of, he would walk alongside her hand in hand; fingers laced. Sometimes he wondered why in reality it was not he that she walked with. –She told him that she would wait…that much, he had remembered. 

Sasuke couldn't fathom a reason for her to lie.

Sai led her by the arm, down the street, around the corner. He and the strawberry haired girl were headed to the man's apartment, their intentions better left unknown to Sasuke. He watched in near agony while Sai's arm shifted its way around the girl's petite frame. She smiled, much to Sasuke's chagrin.

As they round another corner, he follows. He feels as if he is halfway stalking them, but he convinces himself that he is only playing the role of a chaperone. It's Sakura's first date, after all. A date that Sasuke wishes he were a part of.

When Sai plants a lopsided kiss on her cheek, Sasuke begins to wonder if he could be considered a voyeur. He isn't making a move to stop them…she would hate him if he did. Hate is the last thing he wants from her.

"Hey Ugly," Sasuke's replacement whispers, much too close to the shell of her ear. His lips are practically brushing against it.

Sakura turns her head slightly, as if to allow him more access. Sai's eyes trail down her neck, an animalistic look etching onto his features but not really showing through.

"You're not that ugly," He says softly. "Maybe even the opposite." He then proceeds to nuzzle his face on top of her shoulder.

A warm roseate tint crawls up Sakura's face. Sasuke frowns in the distance.

"Sai…" She says, not finding the right words, "We…you…um, let's walk faster."

He complies, and draws her even closer as their pace speeds up. Minutely Sasuke wonders how she has room to wiggle her legs at all, let alone nearly run. In the position Sai has now worked her into, she shouldn't even be able to move her arms.

Draped around her waist, his right hand meets with hers, hanging loosely but closed around her wrist. After a while his fingers crawl around her own, wedging his way into her grasp with a spider-like touch that is still rough and uncouth.

The worst part of the ordeal is that Sakura is _letting _him touch her that way. She _likes _it. Their intimacy in public, so dreadfully early on, scares him a little bit. It takes a lot to frighten Uchiha Sasuke.

"Shall we walk faster still?" Sai asks.

Sasuke wants to hit him, to drag him away from her, to beat him to near death and then wipe his name on Sakura with the other man's blood. She is his property, she'd promised him.

"Yes…no. Maybe. Definitely."

Sai's grip loosens just a bit as he lets her decide, his muscles tense as he awaits her decision. He waits a long time as they walk in long strides, silently.

"Ugly?" He asks, uncertain, "I want you to be sure."

Sakura furrows her brow for a moment. "I'm sure."

"How sure?"

Sasuke begins to wonder just what the hell they're talking about. Bickering about the pace they walk at…no, it must be more than just that. Their eyes are both full of something darker, something not at all resembling love, but instead, lust.

They need eachother that badly, do they? Bad enough to fuck for the sake of fucking?

"Mmm…" She whispers, "Really sure."

He doesn't ask again. His fingers tighten around hers until his knuckles bleed white. Sai is done with being gentle.

Sasuke really wants to impale the guy with something sharp.

They reach the apartment complex and Sasuke becomes even more afraid. Afraid for Sakura. She is probably about to do something worth regretting in the morning, and he really wants to help her, but…but he remembered what she had told him last time he tried to be of use.

_You and your Sharingan have done enough, _She'd said, with enough bite he could practically feel a wound opening.

Her lithe body is pressed too tightly against Sai's, and the main door swings open when he elbows it, never backing away from her for an instant. They waste no time climbing stairs; Sai's room is on the third floor but they duck into an open one on the first level. Both ignore the cleaning supplies parked outside the room and the stewardess who stands with hands on her hips in the hallway, yelling that the room is not ready for tenants yet.

Sasuke knows that he should go home, that he should stop watching before things get out of hand, but he can't tear himself away from them. It's like watching a soap opera, those terrible shows his mother had often cried for and wasted hours on as she listened to twisted characters drone on and on about having sex with their sister's ex boyfriend. It's sickening, how he can derive even the tiniest bit of pleasure from seeing these things unfold. He had been mad just a minute ago, mad enough to rip them away from eachother. But now...he is addicted to the sight of them, of Sakura turning or twisting this way and that, blushing with glee that only comes from what would lightly be titled "strenuous activity".

Sasuke knows that he is a fool. He also knows that Sai is a fool, for Sakura is stringing him along. It's all a lie, this front is. –Really, just a front. Sakura always _had_ been one to hold promises. He suspected she was just testing the waters with this one.

"Sai..." He hears her whisper. He's just outside the door; they should sense his presence but they do not. If they knew he was there, he suspects that they would stop.

Maybe he doesn't want them to stop. Maybe he wants Sakura to be happy, even if she can't share that happiness with him. Maybe he is the fool.

"What's wrong, Ugly?"

No answer. The silence is killing him. His hand latches itself around the doorknob and pushes forward slightly, the hastily closed door sliding open a few inches.

He can see them.

Sakura is sprawled underneath the bastard, his hands enveloping her sides and propping himself up on the bed so that he does not crush her. His forehead rests on hers, their eyes locked. Sai fakes a smile when she doesn't answer him.

"Sasu...ke." She whispers.

The Uchiha tenses at the door. Surely she hadn't...?

Sai hushes her, crushing his lips onto hers. One of her shaky hands rises to touch his bare chest, and Sasuke raises an eyebrow then narrows his eyes. This was supposed to be Sakura's first date, not her first fuck-party. _What the hell are you doing, Sakua?_

She pushes him away slightly. "I told him that I'd wait."

The dark haired man above her rolls off. "I see," He smiles. It's fake. Sasuke could tell that the guy didn't know what to think. He wasn't supposed to have any emotions, but looked angry anyway. He wasn't supposed to be able to feel.

Sakura smiles too. It's fake as well. "Are you mad?" She asks softly.

Sai's smile slips away but then comes back. "No," He smiles wider. His eyes flicker briefly to the doorway. "Hey Ugly, I think we should forget about this."

"About what almost-"

He stands from the bed and proceeds across the room, into the hallway. He smiles at Sasuke, stopping for a moment, and the Uchiha wonders if it is real. "You know," Sai begins, "Miss Flatty in there isn't very good at keeping secrets."

Sasuke frowns at the man's reference to Sakura's breasts. "No," he replied, "But she's damn good at keeping promises."

His replacement nodded and Sasuke watched as he walked into the streets, smiling to himself and nobody else. Sai decides that they're all fools, and Sasuke, who takes Sai's place in the apartment, thanks him. He thanks him for being a fool...for bringing him here, with Sakura.

She didn't turn out to be a liar after all.

* * *

**A/N: **Yay for sappy endings and poorly constructed plots!! 


End file.
